wolves rule,foxes drool!or something...
by Jin Freecs
Summary: just some crossovers.WARNING!!!NOT FOR KURAMA FANS!!!!!!!!!Unless you want to see him get tortured!


I don't own anything so don't sue me.oh yeah,ALL YOU KURAMA FANS BETTER NOT READ THIS AND FLAME ME!!  
  
Zymeth:hello ladies and germs and welcome to another edition of this uh….game where our "lucky" contestant gets to duke out with other "contestants".Heck,we don't care if he wins or lose,we just wanna watch the fun.  
  
Kenji:YEAH!!and today/tonight we have….KURAMA!  
  
Zymeth:and the bringer of the new age and his death is…YUGO OGHAMI!!  
  
Jin (in the audience):hey,Koenma,I betcha a million bucks the wolf's gonna win.  
  
Koenma (in the audience):you're on!!  
  
Kenji:ALRIGHT!LET'S GET IT ON!!!  
  
  
  
Yugo:alright you…uh,jerk!you better be worth it,I've got a date with Alice.  
  
Kurama:of course!DUH,I'm a 1000something+ fox demon and you're a-what?a 23 yr. old werewolf?what chance do you have against….me??  
  
Yugo:ah,shut up!!ONE,TWO,BITE,UPPERRR!!!!!!(does one of his combos)  
  
Kurama:OW….I feel the hurt.(drops dead)  
  
Jin:Ha! I won the bet! I'm rich!WAHAHAHAHA100x!!!  
  
Koenma:Oh no!I'm broke!WAAAAAAAAAH!Stupid pathetic weakling!I never should've trusted you!You're weaker than Kuwabara!You can't even fight a human!!SHAME ON YOU!!!  
  
Yugo:Well,EXCUUSE ME!First of all I am not a human ;I am a zoanthrope!You,sir,are just as idiotic as that fox "demon" you rooted for.You should've listened to your pointy-eared friend and rooted for me!!!And not lose your money at the same time!  
  
Jin:um,mister wolf dude sir?I am NOT HIS FRIEND!!I HATE REIKAI SCUM!!Oh well,at least I'm FILTHY RICH!!!!  
  
Kenji:Wow,Zymeth,fastest fight of all time!  
  
Zymeth:Yes noble Kenji,a fight which lasted for what?55 seconds?How droll!  
  
Kenji:Yeah,well,WHATEVER!Let's bring out the next "contestant"  
  
Zymeth:Watch out fox coz here comes…a BERSERKER from the WOLF CLAN?!What the- they're after me and my beloved Lotus clan!!!!!!AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenji:No,they aren't.Because they're after that miserable poor excuse of a youko!!  
  
Berserker:GGGGGRRRRR!!!GIVE ME SOME MEAT!!!  
  
Koenma:ooh,you're dead.See you in the afterlife,kitsune!  
  
Kurama:Oh not again!!!!AAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Berserker:GGGRRRRR!!!!!AAARRRFF!!  
  
Zymeth:hey,when did that one change into a werewolf?  
  
Kenji:I don't know,Zymeth,but it seems that a druidess is hiding in the audience.hey!that's cheating!  
  
Zymeth:AH,who cares?!this is such a nice fight!  
  
After 10 hours…  
  
Kenji:woah,I didn't know the Wolf clan were so cool!Do that again!!  
  
Zymeth:Hmm,at least the youko survived after all that beating!I must say he's pretty strong,for a WEAKLING!HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Kenji:yeah!!  
  
Werewolf:GGGGRRRRRR!!!ALL THAT FIGHTING MADE ME HUNGRY!!!  
  
Kenji:well,you've got meat right there!  
  
Werewolf:NO WAY!!FOX DEMON MEAT TASTES TERRIBLE!!!YUCK!!!  
  
Druidess:Let's go back to the clan.  
  
Werewolf:OKAY!  
  
Zymeth:Farewell! We really enjoyed that one!  
  
Kurama:Ugh………is it all over?  
  
Kenji:No way it ain't!We'll do our very best not to!  
  
Zymeth:YUP!and we've got…a NINETALES?!Now where did that come from?!  
  
Blaine:Um,that's MY ninetales.It really hates youkos for giving foxes a bad name.  
  
Kurama:Oh,that's great!(drops dead)  
  
Jin:they just keep on coming…  
  
Kenji:Yes,well,like we always say…  
  
Koenma:annoyingly…  
  
Zymeth:WHO CARES?! No one gives a damn here anyway.Let your ninetales loose and let it have some fun!  
  
Blaine:Okay,you heard the uh…warlock dude.Sic' em!  
  
Kurama:I'm doomed!  
  
Kenji:Yes,you are…  
  
After 5 hours…  
  
Blaine:hey,you're tired?  
  
Zymeth:Oh no!you just got started!  
  
Blaine:Ah,don't worry,a max potion will do the trick,probably.  
  
Kenji:Woah!that is the coolest thing I've ever seen!  
  
Blaine:Flamethrower!Taught it last night!  
  
Zymeth:even my rain can't put out that fire!  
  
Kenji:HAHAHA!that's a good one!  
  
Zymeth:No,seriously,there is NO way to put out that fire.  
  
Jin:Aw man!  
  
Kenji:Too bad,guess he can't be tortu-I mean fight anymore.Pity…  
  
Zymeth:O-Kay….so,that's all the time we have then…  
  
Kenji:Yeah,I guess.SEE YA!!  
  
Zymeth:Don't worry,we can tor-I mean,let Hiei fight next time!!!Farewell!!!  
  
  
  
A/N:yes I know it is very crappy and makes no sense at all.I was lazy,okay? 


End file.
